To increase precision in mechanical systems, such as automated factory systems and machine tools, vibration isolation and suppression is required to maximize performance. With a machine tool, in particular, it is required to minimize vibrations that affect a base that support the tool.
If the tool mounted on the base produces structural resonance vibrations, by external disturbances from the environment or from servo-motor torques that drive the tool, and a sufficient damping is not ensured, then the resonance vibrations must minimized to maximize the performance, e.g., a low settling time, and a high tracking bandwidth.
Therefore, it is desired to position a load with precision and settling time, minimize the base vibrations, and minimize the effect of external disturbances on the load positioning and the base vibration.
Typically, conventional solutions rely on direct measurement or estimation of the base vibration amplitude and frequency, e.g., U.S. Patent Publications 20070061047, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,532,951, and 7,275,627. Those solutions have the drawback of being subject to the well known problem of frequency spill-over, which is the destabilizing effect of unmodeled frequencies. Furthermore, those solutions may require sensors to detect and measure the base vibration, which can increases the fabrication and maintenance costs.